


Heavy

by ASnackForAlways



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASnackForAlways/pseuds/ASnackForAlways
Summary: "What am I supposed to do when I have a big victory or a terrible loss and the only person I want to run and tell isn't there?" What if things took a different turn in 8x16?
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Donna didn't know what to do. All these years she was trying to put everyone before her and for what? All these years of hard work and all it took was a slip up that made everything go up in flames. This is why she didn't mix business with pleasure. Because sooner or later it would have backfired on her.

But for the first time in her life, she didn't care. She finally put herself first and it felt amazing.

Thomas was a great guy. He was everything that she looked for in a man. Charming, funny, smart, handsome… The list went on and on. With him, Donna felt light. She felt like she finally found someone that was worth considering the next step with - even if it was too early to tell. But she was Donna after all. She just knew.

Just like she knew that Thomas, as great as he was, wasn't the one her heart was yearning for. No, her heart was set on one person and one person only.

And currently, that person was sitting in a room filled with people, waiting to hear his verdict.

All because of her.

Because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. She just had to try and meddle. And, now because of her, everything went to shit. Because of her, Harvey will lose his license. If he hadn't already...

It felt like everything was crumbling around her. All her life she was this grand person, looking out for everyone around her. All her life she tried to carry everyone's burdens. Only for it all to fall heavily in pieces.

And that's why she couldn't bear to be at that hearing this morning. She just couldn't do it. Sit there and see them tear him down. Strip him of one of the many things that makes him who he was.

She couldn't see the person that she cared about to be blamed for her mistakes.

It just didn't seem right. It also made her sick to her stomach.

In the last few days, she tried to find a reason behind everything that's happened. But the only thing that her mind circled back to was Harvey. How did he feel? Was he okay? Was he blaming her?

And that's when she knew what she had to do.

She had to break up with Thomas. Because as much as she cared about him, she knew that it wasn't nearly enough as much as she cared for Harvey.

All morning she debated on how to do it. Should she just rip the band-aid off? Should she ease into it?

She didn't have to contemplate long though, because Thomas called her. And judging by his words, she knew that they've reached a mutual understanding that this was bigger than both of them. She broke privilege for Thomas, but she did something bigger for Harvey. By not showing up to the hearing, she broke the law.

And yet, she didn't care about that. She just wanted to break free from her apartment. From everything that reminded her of what she's done.

Which is how she found herself in front of Harvey's building...

"What am I supposed to do when I have a big victory or a terrible loss and the only person I want to run and tell isn't there?"

Why couldn't he have seen it sooner?

It was way too late now. After the day, hell, the week, they had Harvey wanted nothing else but to spend tonight drinking with the person that he couldn't find right now.

After Samantha's speech, something clicked. It felt like everything was put into perspective for him. And that's why he rushed across town to the only person that was on his mind. The only person that should have been by his side all this time. All these years.

He didn't find her at her apartment though. She didn't answer his knocks, texts nor calls.

He was too late.

She had already moved on with Thomas weeks ago. And maybe that's where she actually was at this moment.

Feeling lost, and heavy, Harvey decided it was time to hail a cab and go home.

Opening his front door, Harvey was ready to just put everything aside and drown himself in a bottle of Macallan 18. But as he made his way to grab the bottle, he froze.

There, on his couch, he found the one person that he was looking for all day.

Feeling confused, and slightly relieved Harvey took the remaining steps and found himself crouching down to be eye level with the redhead that was peacefully sleeping on his couch.

Seeing a strand of her hair covering her face, Harvey moved his fingers and gingerly put it behind her ear.

She was so beautiful. Just laying there, in her black dress. But the way that she laid there didn't look all that comfortable to him, so without thinking, he decided to pick her up and carry her to his bedroom.

He didn't even think about everything that happened these last few days, or about Thomas. No, he thought about the way his heart jumped when he saw her in his apartment. The way it felt right. As if they were doing it forever. He thought about the way she felt in his arms. About how it felt like he was holding everything in his arms.

And that's exactly what he planned to tell her once she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

In her life, Donna had her fair share of nights when she was restless and couldn't sleep. It was usually nights like this, where she worried about the future. About everything that's been happening around her.

So, it wasn't a surprise that she woke up tonight, too.

Except this time was quite different. She woke up in an unfamiliar room. At least that's what she thought at first.

Once she opened her eyes and saw her surroundings, she remembered exactly where she was. At Harvey's.

But how did she end up in his bed when she waited for him on his couch?

Looking around the room, Donna took everything in and thought about what happened in the past 24 hours.

She broke up with Thomas, broke the law for Harvey, and most importantly realized that she had hidden her feelings for him for too long. Which is how she ended up at his place. She was finally ready to take matters in her own hands and confess her love to him.

All would have gone smoother if he was home though, right?

She wouldn't have to pace his living room, thinking that she was an idiot. She wouldn't have to worry about where he was. She wouldn't have to think about all the what if's.

And that's probably how she ended up asleep on his couch.

But how the hell did she end up in his bed?

That doesn't matter now. She was here and she was ready. And judging by the figure lying next to her, she assumed that he was ready, too. And with that thought, she snuggled up closer to him while she tried to fall asleep again.

Opening up her eyes again, Donna stretched out in the bed and immediately looked to her left when she noticed the absence of a certain someone. Frowning, she sat up and looked around the room.

Harvey wasn't there.

Was this all a dream? She didn't have to wait long to find the answer to that, because she suddenly heard a noise in the kitchen.

Following it, she saw Harvey making something as she reached the kitchen.

"Can I trust you with a decent coffee or should I just head to the coffee cart guy?" She couldn't help it. She just had to tease him.

Hearing her quip, Harvey turned around with a mock hurt look plastered all over his face. "Come here and find out for yourself."

And she did. To her surprise, it tasted exactly the same way she made coffee. Complete with vanilla and everything. But she couldn't let him know that. So instead she said: "It's alright, I guess."

Harvey raised his eyebrow at her, which made her burst out laughing after a moment.

They spent the next hour enjoying breakfast, joking around, and talking about random stuff before Harvey thought that it was time to address the elephant in the room.

Clearing his throat he began. "Listen, Donna, I have to say something…"

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday after the case I realized something. And I just had to see you after that, so I came to your apartment, but you weren't there. I don't want to be without you anymore. I don't want to wonder where you are or what you're doing. Yesterday I looked everywhere for you because I wanted to celebrate with you. And I couldn't find you. And that scared me. I've been looking everywhere for you, and all this time you were here..."

Before he had the chance to finish his speech, Donna looked at him and interrupted him: "Don't you know, that that's where I always was, Harvey?" And with that, she closed the space between them and kissed him.

Once they parted, Harvey said: "You know that there's no going back now, right?"

Donna smiled and raised her eyebrow teasingly. "What are we waiting for then?"

Harvey chuckled as he took her by her waist and lead her to his bedroom.


End file.
